Heir to Mount Doom
by Kovy- Closet Romantic
Summary: Aragorn adopts the Heir of Mordor as a sister and Legolas falls in love with the spitfire. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Meeting Someone in my Shoes

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I am using a lot of songs and quotes from the books in later chapters, to make it seem more real. I may give some of Aragorns lines away at times.

A/N: This is a fanfic that has been on my mind since before I knew there was fanfiction and now I am unleashing it! I hope you guys all enjoy! R&R! Oh wait! Even though I am a beta, I suck at noticing mistakes when it comes to my own stories so I really need one! if anyone is interested...

**Prologue**

Strider followed the faint sound of crying through the dense trees. It lead him to a young girl, all alone, clothed in tatters. He approached the girl slowly, the same way one would a frightened horse. At the last moment she saw him, eyes widening as she backed into a nearby tree. They both started at the faint sound of voices from behind Strider.

"Where is that brat?" said one.

"Don't know. But we better find her before her father realizes she's gone. Otherwise we get in trouble." said another. To Strider they sounded like Orcs. He stared at the girl for a moment before addressing her

"Are they looking for you?" the girl nodded her head slowly. " Should they find you?"

the girl shook her head rapidly, backing further against the tree. He smirked. " Then we must leave quickly." He removed his cloak and wrapped it around her, before pulling her into his arms and started to run. Once they were a safe distance away from the Orcs, he put her down and built a small fire. They stayed silent for a time, until Strider addressed her again.

"I am Strider, a Ranger from the North. Who are you?" She stared at him, then smirked.

" Why should I tell you? You're not telling the truth, so why should I?" she said defiantly. More silence.

"Fine. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I am Isildur's heir. Heir to the throne of Gondor. Though I don't want it... Now it's your turn." The girl stared again, until she let out a deep sigh and looked at him sadly.

"Fine. But you must swear not to hate me after I've told you." He thought she was joking, until she didn't continue her story. He studied her black hair and green eyes before answering.

" I swear." She sighed again, before continuing again.

" I am Saurine, of Mordor... Daughter of Sauron, the most evil being alive." Strider stared for a moment before he started laughing. This enraged Saurine. She stood up and glared down at him, her eyes turning red as she yelled at him.

What are you laughing at! Do you think I'm lying? Why else would I be running from the Orcs of Mordor? Who do you think the father they were referring to was?" Strider had long since stopped laughing and now just stared, with a blank expression.

" You're not joking." he said as she sat down. She looked at her hands sadly.

" No, I would never lie about something like that. I hate it! That's why I ran." She felt strong arms wrap around her, and pull her into his lap.

" I will not judge you for what your father has done, nor will anyone else. I will be the only one to know. Therefore, we must change your name. It is too close to your father's. What do you think of Audriel. Closer to mine, little sister." She giggled.

" Then I will call you, _fral." _ Strider laughed, picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

" But for now, we head to Rivendell."


	2. Jumping Cows and Clumsy Hobbits

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, only Audriel/Saurine are mine. Some of Aragorn/Strider's lines may go to Audriel in this chapter and throughout this story.

A/N: I am so happy to get so many reveiws! Oh I forgot to say _fral_ means human brother. And guys I am such a freak and so dedicated to this story I got the Tolkien language guide! And yess I know I've taken forever! Been busy. I appoligize, and I am still looking for a beta!

**Firestripe49:** You are not my beta, so nice try, and Aragorn has a soft spot for Audriel, idjit!

**DarkWolf90:** I thank you for your review and telling me about my mistake. Review again!

**Aneesh:** I don't see how it's a drawback, it's just how I write and my main topic other then the immense power this girl is going to have... Oops did I say that out loud? Oh well! Now everyone knows.

**Phantom's Ange:** That was something I was going for. I always hated that Aragorn had to be so alone and now he doesn't.

**MisteryGirl9: **I always wanted to write one like that! Lol then again that's a duh at this point, huh?

I also thank PureAngel Eyes, wolviegirl,Selena Khrystafur, and Fullmoon 134 for their reviews. Now on to the actual chapter 1.

**Chapter 1**

Strider and Audriel sat at table against the wall of the Prancing Pony, watching the four Hobbits talk without caution. Audriel growled before turning to her brother.

"Do they know nothing of the danger they're in? They should stop drinking so much!" Strider smirked but kept watching the dark-haired hobbit. A moment later, the hobbit looked toward them, and Strider motioned him over. He lit his long-stemmed pipe before addressing the Hobbit.

"I am Strider and this is Audriel. We are very pleased to meet you, Master... Underhill, if old Butterbur got your name right."

"He did," the Hobbit said stiffly. Audriel smirked, knowing right away he was lying. Not only was he a terrible liar, she had been listening to him and the other Hobbits at the gate. She decided to hold her tongue. Her brother continued.

" Well, Master Underhill,' said Strider,' if I were you, I should stop your young friends from talking too much. Drink, fire, and chance- meeting are pleasant enough, but well-this isn't the Shire. There are queer folk about. Though I say it as shouldn't, you may think.' he added with a wry smile, seeing the hobbits glance. ' and there have been even stranger travelers through Bree lately,' he went on, watching the hobbits face.

Audriel had long since turned her attention to one of the hobbits more foolish friends, who seemed to tell a comical story about a birthday party. One he probably shouldn't be telling. Audriel decided it was time to address the hobbit, herself.

" If I was yourself, Master Underhill, I should do something about your merry friend, and his story about Bilbo _Baggins_." She stressed the Baggins and watched for his reaction. The dark haired hobbit seemed to be in a battle with his subconscious. After a few moments, the hobbit's expression grew determined and he jumped on a neatby table, starting to talk. Once he had most of the Inn's patron's attention's, he did a small speech. A few suitable words, the Shire would say.

' We are all very much gratified by the kindness of your reception, and I venture to hope that my brief visit will help to renew the old ties of friendship between the Shire and bree;'

he then hesitated and coughed.

Then one of the hobbits from Bree shouted for a song. Then everyone but Strider and Audriel called for a song. Audriel was annoyed.\

"_Yulna weals!" _(Drunken Fools!) Strider chuckled as Master "Underhill" started singing.

_There is an inn, a merry old in_

_beneath an old grey hill._

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_one night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle._

_And up and down he runs his bow,_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_now sawing in the middle._

_The landlord keeps a little dog_

_that is mighty fond of jokes;_

_When there's good cheer among the guests'_

_He cocks an ear at all the jests_

_and laughs until he chokes._

_They also keepa horned cow_

_as proud as any queen;_

_But music turns her head like ale,_

_and makes her wave her tufted tail_

_and dance upon the green._

_And O! the rows of silver dishes_

_And the store of silver spoons!_

_For Sunday there's a special pair, _

_And these they polish with care_

_on Saturday afternoons._

_The man in the Moon is drinking deep,_

_and the cat began to wail;_

_A dish and spoon on the table danced,_

_The cow in the garden madly pranced,_

_and the little dog chased his tail_

_The Man in the Moon took another mug,_

_and then rolled beneath his chair;_

_And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,_

_Till in the sky the stars were pale'_

_and dawn was in the air._

_Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:_

" _The white horses of the Moon,_

_They neigh and clamp their silver bits;_

_But their master's been and drown his wits,_

_and the Sun'll be rising soon!'_

_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-didle",_

_a jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune'_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon,_

_It's after three', he said_

_They rolled the Man up the hill_

_and bundled him into the Moon,_

_While his horses galloped in a rear,_

_and the cow came capering like a deer,_

_and a dish ran up with a spoon._

_Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle'_

_the dog began to roar, _

_The cow and the horses stood on their head;_

_The guests all bound from their beds_

_and danced upon the floor._

_With a ping and a pang the fiddle strings broke!_

_The cow jumped over the moon,_

_and the little dog laughed to see such fun,_

_and the Saturday dish went off at a rn,_

_with the silver Sunday spoon._

_The round Moon rolled behind the hill,_

_as the Sun raised up her head,_

_She hardly believed her fiery eye;_

_for though it was day, to her surprise _

_they went back to bed!_

They made the hobbit have another drink, then begin his song again, many of them joining in the song, including Audriel.  
"_Ilyamenie er a yanwe_." ( Always one to join) Strider chuckled, smoking his pipe. He watched as the hobbit capered around the table, looking pleased with himself. But when it came back to the cow jumped over the moon, he jumped up, and came down ona tray of mugs; falling onto the floor. The drunken patrons laughed, but stopped when the singer disappeared.  
Audriel started, " _Rochons nauva tul ten rye_!" ( Riders will come for him!) The hobbit reappeared in the corner next to them.  
" Well!?' said Strrider. ' Why did you do that? Worse then anything your friends could have said! You have put your foot in it! Or should I say your finger?"  
" I don't know what you mean." The hobbit looked alarmed.  
" Oh yes you do,' Audriel answered this time, ' but we better wait until the uproar has died down. Then if you please, Mr. Baggins, we should like a quiet word with you."  
" What about?" asked the hobbit, obviously ignoring the use of his proper name.  
" Arrogant Halfling!" Audriel fumed. Strider waved her off.  
' A matter of great importance- to all of us,' answered Strider, looking the hobbit dead in the eye. ' You may hear something to your advantage.'  
' Very well.' the hobbit replied, trying to seem unconcerned.' I'll talk to you later.  
At that moment was being bombarded by several conflicting accounts of Master "Underhill's" disappearing act. A hobbit was yelling this, a human yelling that.  
" There's some mistake somewhere' said Butterbur shaking his head.' Ther was too much of that to go vanishing into thin air; or into thick air, as is likely in this room'  
" He seems honest enough. Can we trust him?" Audriel asked her _fral_.  
" I'm not sure yet. We shall see." Strider replyed, continuing to stare at the hobbit.  
' Then where is he?' several people asked the fat landlord.  
' How should I know? He's welcome to go where he will, so long as he pays in the morning. There's Mr. Took now: he isn't vanished.'  
' And I saw what I saw, and I saw what I didn't,' said someone named Mugwort obstinately.  
" And I say there's some mistake.,' repeated Butterbur.  
( And I say JACKPOT!- RIBJ- See AN at bottom)  
'Of course there's a mistake' said Baggins. ' I haven't vanished. Here I am! I've just been having a few words with Strider and audriel in the corner.' He tried to pass off that he had crawled away after having fallen off the table. No one was convinced. After a few minutes Baggins was out of their site as Butterbur pulled him aside.  
" Did you see the weasel and the southener duck out after Frodo put on the ring?" Audriel asked Strider with a smirk. A smirk he did not return.  
" It is as I feared. They have human spies. But, you already knew this would happen, didn't you, Saurine?' Her head whipped in his direction, her eyes red.  
" Now, what have I told you about calling me that, my dear _fral_?" She said in a deep voice, full of obvious power and authority. Then she looked back out toward the bar, answering his question. ' But yes... I knew... It is they way Sauron mind worked. Corrupt all he can, and kill the rest. Now let us pay Master Baggins a visit and see if he will accept our help." Audriel said as she stood up and walked away.

A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence! Oh and the ' and I say jackpot' is from one of my favorite TV show's _Supernatural: Season 5- Changing Channels._ Yes I have watched it so many times that I remember seasons and episodes. Sad, _no_? Anyway, please review! It will give the motivation I need to get out of my writesblock trench, and finish the next chapter! I think you guys will like it. Its a scene from the book that doesn't give much detail, so I decided to write it myself!


	3. Bonus Chap Meeting Him, Losing My Hear

Heir of Mount Doom-bonus ch  
A/N: I know you're all mad at me! I'm sorry! I had no internet! And now I'm stuck with how the story is going! But I had an idea for how Legolas and Audriel met. So I'll give you that for now. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise!

IN RIVENDELL  
Elrond was waiting at the front gates for them. Aragorn was wary of this. He still did not know how the Elves will react to the girl. But Elrond smiled at them.  
"I welcome you Audriel. You will be safe here. No one but I and Aragorn will know who you truly are." Audriel bowed to him.  
" Thank you, my Lord." Elrond led her away, telling her about what she would say was her past, for her to forget all her previous troubles. She was now Audriel, sister of Aragorn son of Arathorn.

8 years later  
Audriel flipped Aragorn over onto his back, yet again. They were getting in their last training session, before the King and Prince of Mirkwood arrived. They were due at the entrance momentarily. Aragorn stood and brushed himself off and started to walk toward the Archway as Audriel had deemed it. They stood respectfully as a small group of 5 elves rode through the Archway. All but two wore the traditional green travelling garb of the elves. The other two, who Audriel figured were the King and Prince, wore white embroidered with gold. The younger of the two noticed her and smiled. She smiled back. The Prince's attention was called forward when they dismounted and were led away by Elrond. Audriel offered to take his horse to the stables, wanting to visit her horse, Nosta anyway. The was a beautiful white horse with a black mane and tail. That was a rare combination. He followed her gladly, both being watched by the horse's master.  
A few hours after tending to the Prince's horse, Audriel decided to read in the garden. She was interrupted soon after by the sound of a twig snapping behind her. She looked to see the Prince standing a few feet behind her, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. When I saw you were reading I was going to leave you in peace. Sorry to have disturbed you." He started to walk away.  
"What is your name?" She asked, stopping him dead in his tracks, turning to her.  
"Legolas. And yours?"  
"Audriel. Why we're you looking for me?" He gave her an uncertain look.  
"I was... Curious as to who you were. And why you are here in Rivendell. But now I know you are the sister of Aragorn. You must also be a Ranger of the North." He said walking toward her. She gestured for him to sit down.  
"That I am. I'm here when my brother is here, and I am not when he is not. I travel with him most of the time. What about you? Do you always stay at your father's side?" He seemed to grow wary of that statement. "I did not mean it in a way that makes fun of you. I just wondered if you respected him enough to always trust his judgement." He seemed to relax at that.  
"Yes. I am always at his side. Though I hope one day he will allow me to venture out on my own, without any others." Audriel found it strange that he would tell her this. He seemed to be opening up to her.  
"I know how you feel. Elrond and Aragorn say I am too young to venture out on my own without any guidance. It angers me that they have so little faith. I am stronger and more wise then I let on." She said, looking out at the river that lay at the edge of the garden. He seemed to just watch her, fascinated in a sense by her words.  
"I do not believe it is faith they lack but understanding. They do not understand that you are a free spirit. Born to roam, not be kept in one place for long periods of time, or to led around by anyone. You are an independent soul." She just stared at him, wondering how he knew her so well, after only talking to her for a few minutes. The necklace around her neck started to glow blue. Legolas looked at it curiously. Audriel ignored it, knowing now why he would be able to tell her character so easily. "Why does glow in such an eerie way?" He asked her.  
"I am not at liberty to tell you that. I'm sorry I have to go. I have early training tomorrow." He stopped her as she made to walk away.  
"Wait. Please, let me walk you?" She nodded her consent and they silently walked to her room. Neither of them noticed Arwen watching them from the shadows. Once they were outside her door, she bid him good night and he kissed her hand in farewell, leaving her highly annoyed. She was about to enter her room when Arwen called to her and then pushed her into her room, claiming she needed to talk. Audriel growled at her when she closed the door.  
"Oh hush. I saw you with Prince Legolas. Anything I should know?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Audriel sighed in defeat and collapsed on her bed, crying out in frustration.  
"Its him." She said simply. Arwen was confused.  
"What's him?" Audriel again growled in frustration, sitting up in a crazed manner.  
"Its him! As in my necklace glowed blue, love of my life, my soul mate, him!" She yelled. She expected Arwen to have the same reaction, but the woman was grinning at her! The nerve! "What are you grinning at?!" Arwen laughed.  
"Its about time! I thought you would never find him." Audriel growled at her.  
"How the hell is that going to work? He would freak if he knew what I am!" Arwen just shrugged.  
"He's not supposed to find out." Audriel laughed at that.  
"Neither were you, master eavesdropper! But now you do, and if I feel something for him, and he for me, then he will have to know!" The conversation went on this for awhile.  
Meanwhile, with Prince Legolas...  
"Where have you been my Lord? You're father has been looking for you." Legolas rolled his eyes and went to his father's room. His father was sitting with his back to him, doing what Legolas could not tell. He quietly stood by his father's side. His father gave him a stern look.  
"I hear you've been talking with the Nùmenorean girl." Legolas became rigid.  
"Yes father I have. Why do you mention it?" His father stood in commanding way.  
"You are not to speak with this girl again. Do I make myself clear?" Legolas' heart sank. But he must do as he was told. He was being given a direct order by his King after all.  
"Of course father. Will that be all?" He asked looking toward the door. His father dismissed him and sat back down. He left, not knowing that Aragorn had heard every word.  
Arwen had already told him about Legolas and Audriel who had in turn told Elrond. Now he had to tell about this revelation. He quickly made it through the halls to Elrond's study, where he knew the wise Elf would be. Elrond called him in when he knocked. The Elf Lord did not look up, instead just spoke.  
"I know why you're here Aragorn, and I already have a few ideas on how to work around that. What the King of Mirkwood doesn't knowing hurt him." He said, a mischievous glint in his eye as he looked up. "Go tell Arwen to join me here. I'll need her help." Aragorn gladly went to find Arwen, wondering what tricks the Elf Lord had up his sleeve.  
NEXT MORNING  
Arwen knocked on Legolas' door, waiting for him to answer. He looked out puzzled. "Hello Legolas. My father said to show you the place for riding." She said with a smile. He gave a weak smile in return and grabbed his cloak. He followed her to the stables to find that his horse was already prepped to go. He silently mounted and again followed Arwen to wherever she was taking him. After about an hour of riding she stopped in a clearing, where a lone cloaked figure on a Black horse waited. Arwen turned to him, grinning. "This is a way around your father's words. I'll leave you two alone." She said before riding off.  
Legolas was confused by her words until the figure removed their hood to reveal Audriel. He smiled at her, then frowned remembering what his father is said. "I'm not to talk to you anymore. I'm sorry." He made to turn his horse around when she called out to him.  
"Is that truly how you feel? That you don't want to talk to me anymore?" She asked, riding up next to him, to look him in the eye. He looked terribly conflicted. He shook his head slightly, looking away from her. But he looked at her again with a grave expression.  
"I'm sorry but I can't speak to you. Good-bye Audriel." He said before he rode away. Audriel steelhead herself against the pain that ruptured from her heart. She slowly rode back to Rivendell, and went straight to her room. She ignored both Arwen and Aragorn, and even Elrond when he came knocking. She just wanted to be left alone.  
She finally came out the next day to find out that Prince Legolas had left early. She took this news with a small smile, and a that's a shame, receiving worried looks from the three people who tried to visit her yesterday. She gave them a quick look that said to drop it, then looked away. She decided she would have to try to forget him. What was a demi-god to do? She couldn't just fall apart. She would keep going as she always had. And try to be happy.

A/N: Okay I ended up going the opposite direction then which I was originally going to go. But I realized I was doing the same thing everyone else seems to do; an obvious romance. I realize this may not be enjoyable as I had once predicted, but it is what it is. It will get better, I promise. As usual if you have any questions, comments, ideas, or criticisms please review or PM me! Hole to hear from you!


End file.
